Fair Match
by amoet
Summary: We all know Bella is immune to Edward's mind- reading ability. What will happened if they were on a match? Post BD


**I've seen a story before about Bella had a match with her beloved husband, Edward, but it was from Bella's POV and she becomes the "prey". What if the role was reverse? I always wonder how Bella dazzles her husband :D **

**Just one-shot while I finished my other story, Secrets.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing, just my idea of Bella tempting Edward :)**

* * *

**Fair Match**

**EPOV**

It was a lovely day in Forks. The air was fresh and I could smell a trace of deer. I ran into the woods and followed the trail quickly. I found the deer not long after and pounced on it. I dried the blood and enjoyed the sensation. After buried the lifeless animal, I stood and begun to search for my wife. We were out hunting together today, Renesmee was in the main house, no doubt with her aunts and uncles.

Thinking about my wife made me smile. It has been four eyes since our wedding day and ever since I felt my love and my passion for her grew stronger. Not that I didn't love her strong enough when she was human, but after she was changed I could show her how much I loved her and worshiped her. The thought made my body shivered and desire surged into me. I sighed, I might be nearly 110 year vampire but I trapped in 17 year old body and those human hormones seemed never stop coming.

"What are you thinking?" a melodic voice broke my daydreaming.

I chuckled and gazed to my beautiful wife. I felt the desire to touch her and kissed her intensified. "Thinking about you, my love. All the time."

I approached her and gave her the crooked smile she loved. I touched her cheek, "You are so beautiful." And I leaned and kissed her passionately. "Ready to go home? I want to do something in our bed."

She smiled. "Wow, Mr. Cullen, for one who didn't sleep, your thoughts always ended up in bed."

I chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss. "What choice do I have? I have a beautiful wife and I always want to show her how much I love her."

When I leaned to kiss her again, she gave me a sly smile and back up immediately. I growled. "Bella...what are you doing?"

She smiled devilishly and I swore if my heart still beating, it will be pounded in my chest. She began circle me and eyed me, like a hunter to a prey. I didn't have to read her mind -well, technically I couldn't, unless she allowed me too- to understand her intention.

"Bella," I gave her my warning tone.

"Do you remember when I asked you to train me but you refused?" her voice was melodic, seductive. I've never heard this voice before since we were married. She looked like a real vampire now. Wait, she was a vampire. What were you thinking?

I gulped. "Yes..."

She kept circling me, watching me. "I always wonder how it feels to have a match with you."

My eyes widened. "What?"

She laughed and suddenly disappeared from my sight. In blur motion, she came back and stood a couple feet in my right. Her gaze intensified and I knew she was trying to dazzle me. Well, who was the prey now?

"Don't worry. You won't hurt me. It was such a waste if Emmet and Jasper's training was unused. Don't you think?" her voice still melodic, seduced me.

Watching her watching me brought a new sensation to my stone body. It felt sensual but also a little bit of competition. Fighting for me became natural, because of my mind-reading ability; I was able to take down my opponent before they make their move. But with Bella, it'll be different. We've tried once and I nearly rip her throat because of my instinct. It was different because I couldn't hear her thoughts, so I nearly felt like I was hunting. Just relied on my instinct and the smell, not the mind. I closed my eyes, trying to control the urge to pounce on her and pinned her to the ground.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea." My voice low and hoarse, I knew my self control was thinning.

She laughed again and now stood behind my back. "So, my dear husband, can we have our match? I promise I'll be good after this," she whispered in my ear.

My breath became shallower. My body shaken, God, I never knew Bella could do this. I felt her move again and now standing in front of me like before.

"In the main house and in front of our family, I become a mother, a daughter and a sister. But when I'm with you, I'm just Bella, your wife, your soul mate, your lover. I just want to prove you that I'm worthy for you...that I can become your equal."

"Bella, you don't have to prove anything," my voice became husky. I barely thinking clearly now.

She didn't say anything, just coming closer and touch my face with her both hands. I almost jumped for the sensation. I tried very hard to keep my hands in my side. "Edward, look at me," she whispered and I opened my eyes.

Her golden eyes hypnotized me. "Just one match, that's all I ask," and then she leaned to kiss me.

I had endured Tanya's seduction long time ago but with Bella, it was ten thousand times stronger. I just stood there like an idiot. When our lips nearly touched, she smiled and backed off again.

I growled at her and crouched. This time I gave her my predatory smile. Two could play at the game, then. "I'm still holding with your promise to be good after this. Best two from three?"

She grinned and crouched too. "That's my man."

She launched for me but I was faster. I stepped to my right and when I managed to grab her hand, she switched her body and pushed me to the ground. Before she pinned me, I stood and backed off.

I smiled. "That's not too bad. I can see my brothers train you well."

She stood up slowly and gave me a sly smile. "Thank you, darling. But we're not done yet."

She jumped and moved so fast to my back but, again, I was faster. I turned and grabbed her hand and pinned her from behind. I kissed her scar in her neck, when I marked her four years ago. "One." I could see she was smiling.

She released my hand in swift motion and pushed me. I backed up several steps when she launched at me. Her movements were faster and from a moment we were punching, jumping and avoiding each other, until she moved to pin me from my back. I was about to grab her hand when suddenly she ducked and tackled my leg. She pinned me to the ground, I lay on my back and she was on top of me. The leaves on the ground made sound when we fell.

Bella grinned and kissed my neck. "One," she mimicked my word.

"Hmm...I prefer this position," my voice was seductive now.

She giggled. "Sorry, Mr. Cullen, dazzling is out."

"Oh...so, I'm Mr. Cullen now?" I raised my eyebrows.

She smiled and whispered in my ear. "I told you before; I'll be good after this." I growled and tried to kiss her but she wriggled easily from my body and in blur motion, she shot back from me.

I stood slowly. "You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met."

"Thank you for the compliment. I learn from the best."

I gave her a sly smile and shot up straight in quick movement. She avoided my move and leap to the nearby tree. She crouched there and grinned. "Come and get me." She said with a sing-a-song voice.

I growled again and leaped to the tree but she was already gone. I sat still for a moment, listening to any movements and tried to locate her scent. I jumped back to the ground and looked around. I knew she stood not far from me. I pretended to search for her when suddenly she appeared from my back. I stepped aside and grabbed her hand but Bella could shift my hand so she pushed me aside. And now we were standing face to face again.

"I'm impressed with you, Mrs. Cullen. You're a good fighter."

She gave me a sly smile back. "I'm afraid that is not the only thing I can do, Mr. Cullen. I could be good in bed too." I blinked several time. For the love of all that was holy, was this really the woman I married four years ago? Damn, I was so lucky!

She chuckled and moved in a blur, suddenly appeared behind me. When she tried to grab my arm, I turned around and pinned her to the ground. I was hovering above her, my arms wrapped around her body. We were both panting, her eyes shone with adoration and awe. I smiled and kissed her lips. "Two."

Bella grinned and put her arms on my neck. "You win, dear husband. I'm in your charge now."

Her words sent me overdrive. "Do you think Rosalie won't mind to have Renesmee with her?" I asked as I skimmed my nose in her jaw and her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "I already asked her. The cottage will be ours until tomorrow."

Her final words broke all of my self control. I growled and in one motion I set her on her feet and took her running home. Well, I wouldn't mind if next time she asked me for another match.

* * *

**See, just the fun hahaha...**

**I know Bella must have advantage because Edward can't hear her mind but don't forget, Edward is more experienced in battle and fighting, and of course I can't let Bella hanging dry without fair score to her husband. I believe Bella is extraordinary and I'm sure she's a good fighter too.**

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
